numa moon
by usamamo4ever
Summary: songfic to the numa numa song. Read to find out. Enjoy!


This is another one of my crazy songfics that i just thought of while riding the bus one day. It is about Sailor Moon,in seiya's perspective. The startlights sing the song together. Song:Dragosta din tei by ozone. I do not own any character names etc. from sailor moon, they belong to naoko takeuchi or the lyrics to this song they belong to ozone.

It was a beautiful clear day in Crystal Tokyo, most days were in this serene kingdom. The sailor senshi being Sailor Mars(Rei),Sailor Venus(Mina),Sailor Mercury(Ami), and Sailor Jupiter(Lita), had the day off from their normal duties of protecting the kingdom as well as their new king and queen from any possible danger that could be just lurking around the corner. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, oh how wonderful they were thought the girls.They had known the couple all too well as once being the silly and rather playful Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi had been a real handful in her youthful years, but one of the most enjoyable people anyone could ever want around. Mamoru had always been so kind and understanding, never losing his composure and always being a gentlemen. In truth, the couple had been destined to be together. Unfortunately, one can't remain youthful forever so gradually usagi and mamoru became neo-queen serenity and king endymion. Not much had changed about them, they were still so loveable, but usagi had definately matured both physically and mentally at a rapid pace during the transformation of Crystal Tokyo.Now she was what one could call the "ideal perception" of beauty and grace.

Oh how many adored her thought the senshi,especially men thought Mina in one her rather mischivious thoughts that only the goddess of love herself could think of, and a sudden thought struck their mind. Seiya had once loved her as well. Wait a minute, how were the Starlights doing anyway? The senshi hadn't heard from them since after the defeat of Galaxia. It seemed as if they had just dissapeared.Well things happen for a reason, even if they are very sad...So the day continued to wear on...

The Senshi were spending the afternoon with their beloved king and queen, enjoying oneanother's company."Oh Rei-chan, you really know how to get on someone's last nerves!!" exclaimed a flustered yet slightly giggling Serenity. Serenity only let down her "goddess" composure around her family and friends, allowing her to be good old Usagi once again. "OH OH OH LETS SEE IF MY SONG'S ON THE RADIO!!!!!!" exclaimed a super hyper Mina. Everyone sweatdropped when Mina had left the room. "Maybe Reflection(Christina Aguilera's song from Mulan) will be playing" said Lita. Everyone looked over towards Rei who was blushing slightly. The girl had real talent, and a beautiful voice too."I'M BACK GUYS" said a beaming Mina. "Great lets hear it..." suggested Endymion. She carried over the digital radio to the crystal circle coffee table where everyone was sitting around and pressed power. Instantly, she began flipping through the many stations(radios in Crystal Tokyo had the capacity of receiving music stations from all over the galaxy). But one particular station caught everyone's attention...

YATEN

Ma-ia-hii "OH MY GOD ITS YATEN!!!!!" gasped an over excited Mina. She still loved him.

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

TAIKI

Ma-ia-hii"Taiki..." said Lita shocked and surprised.

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

SEIYA ENTERS WITH GROUP SINGING

Ma-ia-hii

Ma-ia-huuSerenity was silent. She was surprised by how much older he sounded.

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

Seiya begins his song...

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, (everyone laughs) Why was he singing in a different language?...

Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.Oh yeah it's his planets language...lol he had to start speaking his own planets language again i guess but i miss his japanese it was pretty funny thought Serenity.

Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,

Ti-am dat beep(Serenity gasped), si sunt voinic, Everyone looked at her, thinking the same thing she was...He's singing about her...the Sailor Moon days...and her communicator. It was the same beep that her old communicator had...

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

The group chorus...

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. What did he mean by Numa numa? Ami pulled out her computer, ready to translate the message...

Once she did, she looked at Serenity. "Numa Numa is another way to say "Odango" Serenity..."

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Endymion saw the way the song had affected his love. He did not get upset, but instead pulled her close. "Usako, its ok, no need to feel sad, he's happy on his planet. He's probably just reminescing on how good of a person you are and were then..." And with that he kissed her forehead. She looked up, no tears had been shed, instead she was smiling. "Mamo-chan, i'm not sad about Seiya, i'm just surprised to hear his voice, its been so long since the last time he helped us...and the starlights too. They are special to me, and will always be good friends of mine." And with that she kissed her king. The girls were smiling, enjoying the feeling of love that filled the room.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,

Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.

Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,Luna and Artemis walked in."Isn't that the Starlights" they said.Artemis sweatdropped at the memory of Mina dancing crazily in her room and nearly suffocating him in her death hold when she was youger. Mina giggled at the look on her old friends face."Oh Artemis, you never change do you" said Luna as she kissed his head and joined the group leaving Artemis lying unconscious on the floor. "They sound so different..." said Luna. 5 minutes passed. "Hey!!!" said Artemis as he hurried over to join the group finally.

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

The Starlights continued...

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

"I got it you guys here is the translation of his song" exclaimed Ami.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai..."Odango..." said Seiya

as the song finished.

Ami's translation...

Miya-hee

Miya-hoo

Miya-ho

Miya-hah(repeats)

Hello [on a cellphone, greetings, it's me, an outlaw,

I ask you, my love, to accept happiness.

Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso,

I sent you a beep [cellphone signal, and I'm brave [or strong,

But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't

want don't want don't want to take me.

Your face and the love from the linden trees,

And I remember your eyes.

Directly stated on Ami's computer..."To my love Kakyuu, and to the memory of a certain odango...Don't ever forget me..."

I call you [over the phone, to tell you what I feel right now,

Hello, my love, it's me, your happiness.(for kakyuu)

Hello, hello, it's me again, Picasso,

I sent you a beep [cellphone signal and I'm brave [or strong,

But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you(for odango)

"Meatball head"...

The group was silent. They all stared at Serenity, and she just smiled one of those cute little smiles. Her eyes were not sad, or filled with tears, she was content. Content being held in her love's arms, content sharing the company with her beloved friends, and best of all, content with the fact that Seiya had finally found love. "Oh...Everyone...I love you all!!" she said as the group all joined in for a group hug. "Let's send a personal invite to the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu to come visit our Crystal Tokyo" said a loving Serenity. "It's time we catch up on everything" she said to Endymion and he smiled and nodded understandingly.

I hope you enjoyed it i thought that the song was perfect for Sailor Moon in every way, shape, and form


End file.
